supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel
Biography Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel (born June 22, 2021) is the oldest child of David Garbiel and Nicolette Spotlow. She is a member of PETA; however, she quits when she finds out about the truth of the so-called "animal rescue" organization. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-Had a picnic *2nd Birthday- *3rd Birthday- *4th Birthday-Super Why themed party *5th Birthday-Disney Princess themed party *6th Birthday-Monster High themed party *7th Birthday-Bratz themed party *8th Birthday-Went out to see a movie *9th Birthday-bowling party *10th Birthday-Rock star themed party *11th Birthday- themed party *12th Birthday-Hannah Montana themed party *13th Birthday-PETA themed party *14th Birthday- *15th Birthday-party held at Mimi's Cafe Appearance She has black hair,green eyes,and fair skin. In the Original and the video clips from the Theory games she wears Converse black high top,goth T-shirt and blue jeans. In Revisted she still wears a goth T shirt and blue but wears low cut Nike. In Revisted Again she still wears the same clothing in a bigger size but wears UGG boots. Personality She wants what she believes is best for all living animals and all other living things, but it can come to the point where she annoys and angers other people (Such as Frank Spotlow-Garbiel and Toshio Samo). She loves harp seals and hates seeing them get killed. This causes her to be nicknamed "Whining Snotface" by Another Giuseppe Todaro, the Kuro Unit, Dietrich Fech, Ryou Shako, Antonino Rossi, their wives and children. This also causes her to be nicknamed "S***face" by the majority of the Terrific 10 in the Theory series. As a result of her behavior, she has received a string of suspensions from school, detentions, and even an arrest for protesting. In Supernanny: The Theory Animated She appears in PETA Attack! as the leader of a PETA mob who interrupted the cosplay party. Conversations see some of the high-ranking and medium-ranking officials and a few commanders of the TT10 in a bar-like room, talking is heard, Bridget comes into a bar-like room and the patrons look at her Sophie: "Welcome to the TT10 Eatery! What brings you here?" Bridget: "Guys, Pokémon is---" falls on Ri Dae-Jung's table, knocking his kimchi over while he is holding his drink Bridget: "Who put that table there?" patrons, Satoko, Toshio, Another Beatrix, Ri Min-Li, Marie Lara-Rutter, Hiro, Huizong, Meimei, Mei, Sophie, Reicheru, Ai, Kenji, and a few others are seen, Huizong and Another Beatrix have their hands wrapped around eachother Satoko: "" (Translation: What the f*** were you doing, wasted?) Bridget: "No, but my fellow PETA members are." Toshio: "" (Translation: You smell like animal corpses!) Bridget: "Please listen to me, we don't have much time, Pokémon and McDonalds are encouraging animal abuse and slaughter, we have to raise an army to stop-----" Another Beatrix: "Your mom's an army!" patrons laugh Bridget: "What are you guys? Stupid---" Hiro: "" (Translation: Your face is stupid!) patrons laugh Bridget: "DON'T YOU IDIOTS EVEN GET IT, POKEMON AND MCDONALDS ARE GOING TO COMMIT GENOCIDE ON ANIMALS!" silence Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: Cool story, bro!) patrons laugh again Bridget: "YOU KNOW WHAT?! F***, I'M DONE, I HOPE YOU IN THIS BAR-RESTURAUNT ALL DIE AND GO TO H***!) storms out of the bar-like restaurant, then Mei gets up Mei: "" (Translation: Woah, Girl, a d*****) Bridget trying to get the team to listen to her about PETA propaganda in the episode TT10 Eatery's Opening In the Theory World Series In the original Theory World game, she is the only villain that is a child. In Alpha and Beta, she is brainwashed by Aristotle Marx into a vampire. In Supernanny Mysteries Family Tree *Father: David Garbiel (2001-) *Mother: Nicolette Spotlow (2002-) *Brothers: Jason Spotlow-Garbiel (2023-), Frank Spotlow-Garbiel (2026-), Mac Spotlow-Garbiel (2035-), Percy Spotlow-Garbiel (2039-) *Sisters: Andi Spotlow-Garbiel (2026-), Brie Spotlow-Garbiel (2036-), Jennifer Spotlow-Garbiel (2039-) *Sister-in-Law: Anastasia Tucker *Nephews: Jared Spotlow-Garbiel, Satoshi Spotlow-Garbiel *Niece: Irina Spotlow-Garbiel *Aunts: Alexa, Nastazia, Maya, Kacia *Uncles: Michael *Cousins: Oscar, Bob, Megan, Leslie, Josie *Grandmothers: Uma Garbiel ( -), Kellie Spotlow (deceased) ( - ) *Grandfathers: Allan Garbiel ( -), Yaki Spotlow ( -) Relationships Trivia *Her full name is Bridget Emily Spotlow-Garbiel *She likes Monster High and Bratz *She has received a string of after-school detentions and Saturday school detentions since she had started middle school due to her protests *She got suspended 4 times from middle school, one for spanking her teacher, one for bullying a boy for reading Pokémon books, one for hitting a girl for having a Pikachu plush, and the other for demanding that Pokemon be banned. *She loathed Disney's upcoming film, Moana, because she wanted Zootopia to come out in theaters. *She has the same brain mixed with Hunter from the Beck Family *For Halloween, she dressed up as Dorothy Gale from the movie The Wizard of Oz *She is a member of the PETAKiDS; but abuses her position *Her favorite show *Her favorite movie is Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo *Her favorite book *Her favorite toy *Her favorite electronic is her iPhone *She likes vegan Slushies *She likes Veggie Delight at Subway *Her favorite app game is Circus Slam *Her favorite music artist is Ke$ha *Her favorite MLB player is Chase Utley *Her favorite vegan-friendly restaurants include Sweet Tomatoes, Mimi's Cafe, Kona Grill, Cheers and Houston's *Her favorite online games are Revenge of the PETA Tomatoes, Pokémon: Red White and Blue, New Super Chick Sisters, PETA's Pokémon Black and Blue, The Super Chick Sisters *She was inspired to become a PETAKiDS member after watching a video of Canada's brutal harp seal slaughter in class and a documentary video called Blackfish. *She was suspended from school for spanking a teacher who assigned the class to dissect a frog, much to her disgust Future It is unknown what has become of her, but a rumor has it that she had been expelled from high school and arrested for leading a protest during a pep rally. Another rumor says that she is currently in a juvenile detention center Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Children Category:Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Daughters Category:People Category:Pre-teens Category:People born in 2021 Category:People born in June Category:Villains Category:Children who got suspended from school Category:People from Connecticut Category:Children from Connecticut Category:Girls from Connecticut Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:Bullies Category:People who got arrested Category:PETA supporters